


Run Boy Run [ART]

by DomLerrys



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 11:58:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5205065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DomLerrys/pseuds/DomLerrys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas likes to run. He likes that it’s something he can do alone whenever he wants, something to clear his head and decrease his anxiety. All that changes when his sister, Anna, volunteers him to be a guide for a blind runner who wants to participate in the Boston Marathon. Cas is completely, totally, 100% against this at first, but once he meets said runner, the snarky and (if Cas is being honest) ridiculously attractive Dean Winchester, he starts to have a change of heart. Maybe running with a partner won’t be so bad after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run Boy Run [ART]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Run Boy Run](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5200298) by [DarcyDelaney](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarcyDelaney/pseuds/DarcyDelaney). 



Title card

Anna in her office

Sam and Rudy

Dean and Cas at the finish line

The comic book

Divider

Teaser poster for [tumblr](http://domlerrys.tumblr.com/post/128134239417/cas-likes-to-run-he-likes-that-its-something-he)

**Author's Note:**

> Working with Allison was an absolute delight. She's the loveliest person and a great writer. She inspired me to create this art and to challenge myself to make something that does her fic justice.  
> I'm very grateful for this chance to know her and participate in the birth of this collab.


End file.
